


Keeper's Heir

by NellasOfDoriath



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, creative liberties taken with hair, everyone hates barbossa, from fanfiction.net, idk how it's called, ooc teague, pirates grove, this was written when I was like 14 so don't expect a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellasOfDoriath/pseuds/NellasOfDoriath
Summary: I wrote this story about 5 years ago on fanfiction.net. I didn't even finish it but I thought I'd post it here and maybe that will motivate me to continue writing.It's and AU of the gathering of the Brethren in the Cove but Jack and Teague actually have a father-son relationship.It's basically an exploration of Jack as a political figure, who isn't as stupid as everyone thinks.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow & Edward Teague
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. In which Jack is nervous

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily influenced by "The heir to the keeper" by Star Polaris on fanfiction.net because 14yo me didn't know what authorial integrity was. Please go check out their story.

Jack Sparrow, Captain of the black pearl was nervous. They were now a mere day away from shipwreck cove. It had been fifteen years, fifteen years since Jack had set foot into his home. Fifteen years since the last time he had seen his father and keeper of the code, Captain Edward Teague. When he was twenty-one, he had disappeared, breaking with the man who conceived him. His father had wanted Jack to stay in shipwreck cove six months each year, being the heir of the keeper of the code.   
Edward said he wanted Jack to learn how to handle the responsibilities and duties that came with the title. Jack had been scared, scared to lose his freedom. With nothing but a few personal possesions, including his leather hat and a special bead, showing his status as heir and the ring his father gave him when he came of age, he left.   
At the time he'd simply wanted to wander the world for as long as possible, fearing the day his destiny caught up with him. He never meant to get involved with all of this supernatural stuff but now his time was up. One way or another, he would never be free again, either he would die or he would be forced to stay in Shipwreck Cove.   
He knew very well that his father would not let him get away as aesily this time.

He put on a carefree mask for the crew and left his cabin. No one here on board knew of his ancestry and that was exactly how he liked it, he wanted to earn his crew's respect. There had been some clever people through the years who had wondered why he was so strict about following the code, but none had ever thought that it was because of his personal bond with the old book. After all, who would suspect a raggedy drunk like him to be the son of easily the most fearsome and most respected pirate in the Seven Seas?   
His drunken persona had saved his life many times. It was astounding how much more you could achieve if everyone around you underestmated you.

Now though, he had more urgent business to look into. They would soon be at a very difficult part of the route and it was his duty to make sure he was the one to steer his beloved ship. There was of course a chance Barbossa would get them through safely, but he didn't want to find out. As much as he (begrudgingly) respected the other Pirate's steering skills, he was far less experienced with the sea around the Cove.   
He walked up to the helm, in drunken, waggling steps. He hated pretending to be drunk, but it was to keep him alive, so… "Augh, Hector, would you mind me taking over?" He received a glare, "And why would I do that? We're coming across a dangerous part, or so I have heard. I hardly think that your current...state makess you a suitable helmsman to get us through these waters."   
Jack glared back, "Because, Hector, I learnt to sail on these waters, I have done this a hundred times. You however, you have no clue what to expect, nor are you capable of sailing these waters. I know the location of every rock beneath the surface. This place is not for nothing called "shipwreck", Barbossa. Leave it to the professionals."   
"Well then, by all means, Jack she is all yours." The older man said, before hissing in the younger man's ear, "but if you make one scratch, I will kill you as soon as everything is taken care of, right before the brethren, I am sure they will be more than happy with your death. No one will miss you."

While keeping his expression calm, jack chuckled mentally, one did not kill the Keeper's son before his eyes and expect to come out of it unscathed. Even if he had fallen out of grace with his father, he stayed a Teague. The tattoo on the back of his neck could not be erased, it marked him forever as the son and heir of the Keeper. He had kept it hidden all those years by his dreadlocks. A few weeks ago however, after feeling the call of the song in the locker, he had started the slow process of untangling them and replacing them with braids. _[A/N: Yes, I know that the kind of dreads our beloved Jackie has cannot simply be untangled, but let's pretend otherwise for the sake of the storyline, will we?]_   
When he had come to the one containing the bead marking him as hair, he had stared at it for a while before putting it into a braid with shaking fingers. It had been a long time since he had worn it openly and it would only be so long before someone spotted it.   
He had cut his ring out of his hat and started wearing it again, knowing his father would be hurt if he did not do so. As much as he suspected his father to still be angry with him, he did not want to risk hurting the man by disregarding their relationship completely. He was however very careful to never let it be in full sight, although he doubted any of the people on his ship would recognize it as the Heir's Ring. His tattoo and his bead were more recocgnisable as the ring was rather plain and simple, espeially compared to the other ones he wore.

**I wrote this story when I was like 14 or something. I edited it a tiny bit but I could not be bothered to change too much since I have a lot of uni work. Please be kind. If you don't like the story, no one is forcing you to read it so you can simply close this tab.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I'll upload the next chapter soon, once I have edited it :)**


	2. In which Barbossa makes Bad Desicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives at Shipwreck Cove and is reunited with his father. Barbossa is an idiot and everyone hates him.

Teague's POV

Finally, after all those years, Teague would see Jonathan again. Of course he was a little mad at his son for running of like that, but he was still his son, goddamnit. He knew the brethren would gather after the song having been sung, and with Jonathan- or Jack as he liked to call himself- being one of them, he would finally come home. He understood why his son had left, maybe heshouldn't have forced his responsibilities upon him like that. He knew how much Jonathan loved his freedom and he was very proud of his son but without a clear line of succession, the Cove would fall into dissaray and the entire pirate world with it.   
He still believed his son would one day be a great Keeper. He had heard stories about how strict he was with his crew, to let them honour the Code. As Keeper of the Code, he had spies everywhere and many of them were tasked with looking out for news about his boy. Teague had mourned when he heard about the incident with the kraken, but just a week ago, stories had reached him about Jonathan being very much alive and on his way to Shipwreck Cove. While the reports weren't always accurate, Teague had to believe that these were. There was much he needed to tell his boy and he was very much looking forward to seeing him again.

Teague quietly observed the gathering of the brethren and waited until Jonathan would show up. Of course, since no one knew about him being the Keeper's son, he would have to be a little cold towards his son, besides, he _did_ run off. He could not risk his son being killed before he could talk to him properly. His son was no boy in need of protection anymore but Teague was still not willing to take any risks.

Jack/Jonathan's POV

As they sailed into port, Jack grew more and more anxious. He tried to stand more upright and be sober, slowly letting go of the protective persona he'd built up over the years. He'd have to be sober to deal with all those other cursed Pirate lords, and make a plan as well as convincing them not to kill each other. There was also the fact that he didn't want to appear drunk when meeting his father for the first time in 15 years.   
As they arrived, he tried lingering on board but that bloody Barbossa pulled Jack with him to court.   
Upon arrival in the brethren court, only Sao Feng wasn't there yet. Everyone put their swords in the globe and he walked to one of the ends of the table, the one looking at the balcony of his father's quarters, where he had once had a room as well. He wondered if it was still there and if so, who inhabited it now. He knew Ihe didn't have any siblings, otherwiseIhe would've heard it from one of the men I knew who sailed between shipwreck and Tortuga all the time. They were close family-friends. He knew that most of them were spies for his father but it felt comforting to know that his father still cared enough to inquire about him.

**The meeting**

Captain Teague's POV

The Keeper was glad Jackie still respected the code. After he had seen his mother, he just wanted to ask his son to take their dialogue to his study, when the lord of the pacific and ex first-mate of Jonathan came up to them and introduced himself, "Captain Hector Barbossa, Keeper. It's an honour to finally meet you."   
Teague made him go away with a cold: "I prefer not to have dealings with mutineers and code-breakers, Barbossa. The code is the law." Meanwhile, The rest of the crew had joined them, so he turned to his son, "Come with me, boy, we have much to discuss"  
"Of course, Captain", Jonathan agreed, using the same tone as he had all these years ago, when he had to address the Keeper where someone could overhear them. They went upstairs to the study, where Teague offered his son a seat, which he gladly took. 

Upon observing his son, he saw that the young man had dropped his drunken but controlled behaviour, finally using decent language. It was something he had taught his son years ago. Pretend to be less capable and smart and people won't see you as a threat and thus wont expect you to be a difficult opponent.   
After a pause, he said," You did a good job out there, son," He knew Jonathan would understand what he meant. Both his years alone -until very recently staying alive- and preventing the pirate lords from killing each other or disrespecting the code. His son had done well summoning him.   
Jack gave Teague a smile, "Thanks father, I am sorry for running away all those years ago" Teague nodded.  
"I wanted to talk about that with you as wat with you as well, I am growing old Jack. While I understand why you did it, I need you by my side as my heir for at least one month a year."   
The Keeper took a deep breath, I knew my following words would shock his son but he had no choice. "I want to claim you publically as my sole son and heir." His son's eyes widened In shock, trying to find words. "  
Will you become Jonathan Edward Teague-Sparrow officially?" Jonathan nodded, "Of course I will, father", he smiled and his eyes met his fathers'. They sat there for a few seconds until Teague broke the silence; "I see you managed to untangle your dreadlocks," ( _AN: yes I know in the movie he has his dreadlocks and I know you can't just untangle dreadlocks, but it was necessary for the story, so shut up ;p )_ "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be so pleased with them, thinking it wasn't appropriate by tradition",  
"Quite right you are, Jackie." Teague stood up and walked to the window, "Well, it's a good thing, since people wouldn't be able to see your tattoo through your dreadlocks, which is, if I am not mistaken, the reason you did it?" Jonathan smiled sheepishly, "well, it was the best way to disguise my bead and tattoo. One question though, why do they have to be able to see it?" Teague pulled up one eyebrow," There are quite a lot of people who want to kill you, lad. They would not want my rage placed upon them. Also, if you were death, they would have to elect one of their own and they all know what a disaster that would be. It will actually be a relief to them I think, knowing they won't see you in the ocean in some years anymore"

Jonathan gave Teague an apprehensive nod, "Well, how are we going to tell them?" He grinned at his son before responding." Well, after I do your hair, questions will be asked, we'll just answer them truthfully."

"Of course"

Jack/Jonathan POV

After his father was done with him, Jack could barely recognise himself; his hair had been brushed and pulled back in a braid, except for one braid, containing his bead. Heck, his father had even shaved him. Why is it that the Keeper himself can look however he wants, but that the heir must always look neat and tidy?

His father smiled at him, "Now, why don't you go join your men, I've heard there is rum." Jack chuckled, it was true that rum was his favourite liquid for drinking, though not in such quantities as everybody thought. "Thank you, father, I am curious to see their reactions. At least it will be intertaining." On hearing that, his father stood up, "Well, on second thought, maybe it's better if I come with you, I wouldn't want to miss Barbossa's face and that way, I'm there if trouble arises."

Jack walked over to his friends and to that _filthy mutineer_ , his once first-mate, Hector Barbossa. He had trusted tha man above everyone else but that rat had betrayed him one time too many. His father walked a few meters behind him, so as not to immediately spoil the fun. Arriving to the place where Will and Lizzie stood, Jack addressed them, ignoring Barbossa, "May I express my congratulations, your Highness?" Elisabeth frowned, turning her confused face towards him, "And who might you be? Do I know you, you do look a bit familiar, although who you remind me of, I cannot say, Captain Teague perhaps, are you related to him?" Obviously, she didn't recognize him, so neat, nor his sober speech. Perhaps, I overdid those formalities a bit much, because William, not at all impressed with my nice words looked disgusted, "You're not a unique, are you?" _(I have no idea what 15yo me meant by this. I really hope it wasn't my internalised homophobia showing).  
_ Jack grinned, thinking of that day, years ago. Then, he responded with his typical "Jack Sparrow-voice", using the pirate slang, "Hey, tha me line!" Ha, got him there, with wide eyes and a shocked face as the realisation dawned upon him, he stammered, "J-Jack?" 

Looking from her fiancé to Jack and back again, Elizabeth's mouth fell open, wide enough to let a sea turtle in. "What happened to you, why couldn't we recognize you or your voice?" Just as ne was about to answer, the high and mighty Keeper himself joined them and rudely interrupted their conversation. "King Elizabeth, I believe you have, although knowing him for a while now, never received a proper introduction of my son?" Great, now the width of both their mouths could have let a whole ship in.  
"Y-your son?" This time, it was Lizzie's time to stutter. Dad pulled up one eyebrow, "Why yes, may I present to you my only son and heir, Jonathan "Jack" Edward Teague-Sparrow. And" he added, after raising his voice to make sure everyone could hear, " only captain of 'The Black Pearl'." Barbossa, only hearing the last part, yelled, infuriated through the silence that followed this statement, "Who lays claim on MY ship?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go through this entire chapter because for some reason past me decided to randomly switch to first-person POV. I didn't really look out to much for grammatical errors but do let me know if I have missed any first-person pronouns.  
> I'll update the next chapter soon but for now, have a good day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This used to be chapter 3 and 4 but they're really short, especially compared to chapter 2. I guess this gives me incentive to write more chapters once I've posted all of the existing ones. (I might not but since I already said that it's going to be an 8 chapter fic... Who knows, I might finish it....)
> 
> Basically just Barbossa being an idiot again until he's dangerous. Idk how to write a summary so just have fun ig???

Jack looked Barbossa hard in the eyes, before responding just as coldly, "I do."

The traitor snickered, "And who, if I may 'inquire' are you exactly?"  
JAck narrowed his eyes, "Your Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." he heard his dad coughing, " also known as Jonathan Edward Teague, heir to the Keeper of the Code end the Cove, Captain Edward Teague?"   
He saw the colour drain from his ex-first mate's face, for it was very well known that Keepers - and especially this one - were very protective of their families. All fell silent with this new reveal. They could never, not in their wildest dreams have thought that Jack Sparrow, the wild and perpetuously drunk Captain of the Black pearl, could have been this dignified young man. They could never have imagined him as member of the most commonly known and respected, even feared, Teague family, destined to one day lead the Cove and give advice.   
As everyone was busy trying to come to terms with exactly how much they had messed up, Teague and JAck grew rather annoyed. That is, until some fine fellows broke the awkward silence by trying to ask some questions.   
They were clearly attempting to form sentences but unfortunately all that came out of their mounths was, "How?" Why?" etcetera etcetera … Jack looked his father in the eyes and, grinning after seeing his own thoughts reflected there, they both bellowed, "Sea turtles, Mate!"   
Those creatures really were the answer to any question.

Then his father spoke up, sounding waaay more serious, "Now, Hector Barbossa, I strip you from your titles and banish you from the cove and any other prate town under my command. You have been found guilty of not only blatantly ignoring the law multiple times, but also from trying to murder the Heir. See yourself removed as soon as may be. You have leave to stay here until we have time after this war to drop you of somewhere.

Barbossa's eyes grew wide, "Why Jackie, why? And here I thought we were friends, the best of them even!"   
Jack gave that treacherous cowerd an icy stare, "That's Captain Jonathan Teague or Sparrow to you, First mate Barbossa." He had managed to keep some of the sneer from his voice and to keep calm but just barely so.  
Barbossa's face went white like a brand-new East-Indian Trade ship's sail. The strong, bold Hector disappeared, leaving a scared, pathetic man in his place. After a while, he managed to regain colour and to lose his terrified expression.   
Putting on a façade of joviality, he clapped Jack on the back and said, "Well, of course she is yours, mate, I would never betray a friend! Hahahaa ha aaa…."   
Jack and his father pulled up one eyebrow at the same time and crossed their arms. This, as he saw that no one supported him anymore, was enough to let his shoulders slump back, before falling to his knees. "Please, I only ever meant to do good, please, I'll do anything you want, if you but let me hold my titles!"   
Turning to Jack, Hector begged him, "Have I not always been a good friend and comrade to you, Captain Teague-Sparrow, before I fell part to madness? I don't understand how I could ever have done those terrible things. I was inhabited by the devil! I couldn't do anything, but you freed me, with your harsh but just words!"   
Jack rolled his eyes while Teague spoke up, rolling his eyes as well, "Barbossa, maybe, if this took place a few centuries ago, I would have believed you, but you are neither a man to believe in such things, nor were you ever truly loyal to me, so please, stop this nonsense and at the very least, spare yourself shame and stand up like a man, before removing yourself from this place. You lost the little respect anyone here had for you by crawling over the floor like a baby."   
Suddenly, Jack saw that in his despair Hector had reached for one of his daggers and that he readied himself to attack either Teague or Jack himself while his father talked. As Hector rose and lunged forward to his father, Jack yelled, "Dad, watch out!" and he threw myself between the dagger and its target.

Barbossa POV

Hah, while not deadly it soon would be, soon, there would be a Teague less on this earth! He had not seen which one he had hit with his dagger, but it didn't matter, either way, the Cove would fall to chaos. He knew that now, instead of banishment, he would get an execution, but they would first look out for whatever Teague he had hit. Jack, the bastard, had he not always supported him, before taking what was his? He let out a crazy laugh, the witch-like kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before but I'm not doing a lot of editing. I'm basically just going through it and changing all of the pronouns and some other small stuff so I have likely missed a lot of grammatical errors. I started when my English was waaaaaaaaaay worse so please be a bit forgiving.
> 
> Have a good day/night ;)


	4. Shit Has Hit The Fan: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Teague talk and Jack takes on more responsibilities.  
> This was originally chapter 5 and 6

**Jonathan POV**

"Nooooooo, father!" The dagger had found it's victim and despite Jack pushing him to the side, Captain Teague was still gravely wounded. He had a deep wound in his shoulder, which was very quickly making hime lose a lot of blood.  
Panicked, Jack called out for Frank, the Cove's best physician, "Frank, quickly, come here, William, Gibbs, help me carry him to his chambers!" If anyone could save his father, Jack knew it was Frank, he had known him since he was a little boy and his knowledge had never failed him.

A few minutes later, Jack sat by his father's bedside, holding his hand while he received treatment. "Please, father, stay here, I am not ready to become the Keeper!" A small smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, "Now, now, Jackie, stop acting so out of character, it's very unbecoming for a member of the Teague-clan."

A smile broke unto his face, "You're alive! I thought it was already too late!"   
Frank snorted, "Yeah sure, you're speaking to the man who has survived more than fifty assassination attempts. He should rest now though, it's a deep wound."   
Teague locked eyes with his son, "Jack, you should go out there and calm them down, let them know that we're both still alive, but that for now, you'll be taking over from me because of health reasons."

"What, but dad, I'm not prepared for that!"   
His father snorted, "No you aren't, which is exactly the reason that you should have agreed to my proposal years ago."   
Ouch, that hurt. Then, in a more serious tone he continued, "But Jack, I know you'll be fine, after all, aren't you always, _Captain_? You have to be strong, Jackie, not only for yourself but for the entire cove, even if some of them don't realise how much they rely on their Keeper. It will be hard, I won't lie to you about that, they will be even more unbearable than normally about their silly little problems, especially now that there is a war coming up. They'll try to break you, test your limits, trying to control you in doing what they want.   
I know that you have a strong mind, son, but so do they. They'll only try harder to step over your boundaries.  
Now's not the time to be fooling around anymore Jonathan, It's time for you to grow up."   
The older man sighed, sadness, sorrow but also just a pinch of pride evident in his eyes. "You must go speak to them now, explain the situation to the lords, gather everyone."   
Anxiety filled Jack, his heart beating fast at the prospect of talking to the Cove in an official capacity, "But father, I don't wanna go. I am NOT suited for this, you and I, we've always known this."   
His father gave him a soft smile, "That is not true at all, I never told you, but I've always thought you'd make a fine Keeper one day."

They smiled at each other, something that was quite rare between them, neither of them was very good at expressing his emotions. Jack nodded, raising himself to his feet before taking long strides to the door. Just when he was about to open the door, the old Captain called out to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, I edited 2 (well, technically 4) chapters in 1 day after leaving this for like two weeks. My upload schedule is about as straight as my sexuality ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts his life as Keeper
> 
> This used to be chapter 7 and 8 on ff.net  
> For some reason I seem to remember at least kind of ending it but my original AN promised more content coming up o_0

"One more thing, you're not going to like this, but you'll have to appoint a new lord of the Caribbean. It's highly unlikely that I will ever recover enough to safely take the position again, at least not full time."   
Jack stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing those words, turning as white as one of the codex' pages. Swiftly, he turned around, facing his father. "Please, no, don't tell that you are saying what I think you are." Almost begging, he continued, "don't do this to me."   
Captain Teague offered his son a weak smile, "I know it's not easy for you, that this is not what you want, but, I'm afraid it's time. What I'm saying is that I want you to, no _need_ you to be the full-time Keeper. I'm sorry Jack, I really am, I too hated giving up my freedom."

"I know father, I understand." He took a big breath before steeling his face and turing towards the door, "Showtime."   
As soon as he stepped outside, he was overtaken by all the noise the mass of people was making. He rolled his eyes, he knew just the way to get their attention. Eying a loose bit of stone on the ceiling, he took out his gun and aimed. The loud bang of the bullet, together with a rain of fine sad andd some small shards of rocks broke the chaos in the room.   
Now that he had everyone's full attention, the new Keeper adressed them, putting on his careless mask again, "Now, my loves, you probably will be glad to hear that the old man is recovering just fine. Or maybe you aren't, not really my business, is it? That foul dog of a Barbossa will be left on an island after we've handled more important stuff. Now, ye lads, since my dearest father is out and all, I'll be Keeper. Rum for y'all!"   
There was a lot of cheering and Jack gave them his famous toothy grin.

Once they had all gone back to drinking rum, Jack scanned the room for the new King and her soon-to-be "Queen'.  
Standing on the balcony, it took him only a few minutes to locate them. They ware standing in a corner, as far away from the drunken fighting as possible. The topic of their conversation was obvious from the way they glanced at him every few seconds. Jack quickly descended the stairs leanding to the mass of yelling pirates. Staying close to the wall, he was able to safely sneak up on them without being noticd by his former crew-mates. He knew he'd have to face them eventually, but first he had to explain some things to his friends. He would say they deserved that much but he knew he had no reason to feel guilty, especially after both of them had betrayed him multiple times.  
"Ah, Your Highness!"  
She swiftly turned around, clearly startled, "Jack!" Then, she slapped him.  
Jack locked eyes with Will, rolling them. He pulled up an eyebrow, "You deserved it this time."  
A brief smile shot over his face, "All I can say is that I have my reasons for keeping it a secret. Life of a pirate sweetheart, can't trust anyone."

Their eyes widening, Will and Elizabeth seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind those words. Will at least had the decency to look slightly guilty at this reminder of the broken trust between them. Jack didn't blame them for betraying him, he had done the same thing in the past and would do so again. However, it didn't mean he trusted them.

He gave her a rueful smile, "I know and if you'll follow me to a more private setting, I will answer all your questions."   
Will snaked an arm around Lizzie's shoulders, so Jack assumed that everything was fine again between those two. The couple gave him a slight, understanding nod before Will asked where they could possibly go.   
"Well, I was thinking about going to the chambers I share with my father, apart from him, only the physician will be there and he is as trustworthy as possibly for someone living among pirates. I mean, yes some of our colleagues áre trustworthy but the two of you know what a hard life it is. Sometimes you have no other option than betraying friends or lying to them." Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder, "I know, Jack, better than anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I know it's been a while so sorry! Anyways, this was the last chapter using the stuff I posted on ff.net so it'll probably take me a bit longer to write the new chapters. I'm thinking of updating once a month, possibly more but I have a lot of work as a uni student...
> 
> Also, I just want to take this time to thank past me for writing these chapters in 3rd person POV so that I have less editing work 
> 
> I changed the conversation between Jack, WIll and Elizabeth slightly because the original version had Jack feeling very guilty and apologising for keeping a secret even though he certainly had a right to keep it from them. At this point in the films they're barely even friends anymore and neither Will or Eliza have ever really proven themselves to be all that trustworthy in my opinion (I mean, neither has Jack but still).  
> Since writing this story I have realised that I am gay and gone through the process of coming out to myself and part of my family. Being part of the rainbow maffia has taught me a lot of things but one of the most important ones is that, unless you are actually hurting people by doing so, you should never ever feel guilty for keeping a secret. Protecting a part of yourself, whether it's from violence, bullying or even just becuase you're not ready to have people know yet is totally valid and you should not feel guilty for it.


End file.
